board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Board 8 Podcast
The Board 8 Podcast (aka The Serious Business Podcast) is a weekly wrapup of some of Board 8's more notable events and users. The show began production in September of 2009 after being suggested by Smurf, and is currently hosted by IceHawk, though most users suspect he will shortly lose interest and be replaced by Ngamer. Dante Procrastinater neonreaper Ed Bellis neonreaper serves as co-host. Every episode of the show is available for downloading at the following site: * The B8 Podcast Home See Also * The Show - Serious Biz's sister podcast, featuring discussion of GameFAQs Contest news and events and hosted by Ngamer and Ed Bellis Episode Listing Episode Twentyeight # Download Link: Episode 28.mp3 # Special Guest: Icon Topics Covered: # User of the Year Round 4 talk # Palmer/Ulti Drama # Ertyu show thoughts # IGN Villain list early thoughts # FUN TEMZ Episode Twentyseven # Dowload Link: # Special Guest: darkx Topics Covered: Episode Twentysix # Dowload Link: # Special Guest: Topics Covered: Episode Twentyfive * Download Link: Episode 25 Part One.mp3 | Episode 25 Part Two.mp3 * Special Guest: Many! Because there were Rotating Guests Topics Covered: * Live Q and A for the Serious Business hosts * The whole show was LIVE * Doctor STRAAAAANNNNGGEEE, and lots of it * UotY Discussion * Many of the Guests being "let-downs" * Icehawk complaining about how this was a disaster * Ed Bellis is high on something * Palmer's Just-for Fun Bracket * Swift PLAYIN' THE GAME Episode Twentyfour * Download Link: Episode 24 Part One.mp3 | Episode 24 Part Two.mp3 * Special Guest: Justin Crossing, also stars AlecTrevelyan006 Topics Covered: * UotY Discussion and predix * TCA is back * Do you have to "play the game" to do well in UotY? * EPONA RALLY * Nuzlocke * 1 post winners * Hype for next week! Episode Twentythree * Download Link: Episode 23 Part One.mp3 | Episode 23 Part Two.mp3 * Record date: April 4, 2010 * Special Guest: Topics Covered: Episode Twentytwo * Download Link: Episode 22 Part One.mp3 | Episode 22 Part Two.mp3 * Record Date: March 29, 2010 * Special Guest: Menji Topics Covered in Part One: * Discussion of all results for UotY so far, as well as predix for the next 6 divisions. * RIP TCA * GameFAQs Contest Hall of Fame... good idea? * Ngamer's UotY fantasy. * Talk on why UotY votals are so through the roof. * An excellent edition of 1 post winners. # of Listens: 295 / 314 Episode Twentyone * Download Link: Episode 21 Part One.mp3 | Episode 21 Part Two.mp3 * Record Date: March 21, 2010 * Special Guest: Ngamer Topics Covered in Part One: * Quick interview with Ngamer * Account bet city * RUSTY LIVES! STRIPEY DIES! * Final Contest Thoughts * 8 losers this week, see if you are one! * The return of "1 post topics!" Topics Covered in Part Two: * Talk with Ed about various UotY things this year, including his thoughts on rallying and repeat winners. * Our top 3 darkhorses this year. * Who gets the coveted last place position? * Who from last year's top 10 will do the worst? * We individually predict how everyone who posted in the last podcast topic will do. * As well as more predictions about other interesting names like Ulti, boko, tranny etc. # of Listens: 478 / 1678 Episode Twenty * Download Link: Episode 20.mp3 * Record Date: March 14, 2010 * Special Guest: Rusty Topics Covered: * Rusty Interview, he talks about his messed up life. * lots of death jokes WHOOPS. * Dr Strange talk * A memorial to espio * FF13 talk * The debut of awkward 1 post topics of the week! # of Listens: 1135 Episode Nineteen * Download Link: Episode 19.mp3 * Record Date: March 7, 2010 * Special Guest: JaKyl Topics Covered: * Jakyl interview, including why he left UCA and his new project with Ngamer! * Missingno vs. Seph predix * Sex stats and discussion (new yoblazer survey) * Stripey is dying? * Best Chris contest... Sir Chris vs. Jesus? * FF13 talk! # of Listens: 2916 Episode Eighteen * Download Link: Episode 18 Part One.mp3 | Episode 18 Part Two.mp3 * Record Date: February 28, 2010 * Special Guest: Sir Chris Topics Covered: * Interview with Sir Chris * neon's one week suspension * Contest talk * Going over Anagram's "what makes a B8er" bingo board * Game Talk: Is Heavy Rain Chris's GotY? * Updates on IceHawk and Ed's game playthrough topics * Smurf talk for some reason # of Listens: 231 / 660 Episode Seventeen * Download Link: Episode17.mp3 * Record Date: February 21, 2010 * Special Guest: Ryoko Topics Covered: * Interview with Ryoko * Rusty's Brain Surgery * Handys and Ryoko's Thoughts On Them * Top 100 Users of the Decade & How to Fix It * Most-Wanted Guest Hosts * Tons of Winners and Losers! # of Listens: 381 Episode Sixteen * Download Link: Episode16 Part 1.mp3 | Episode16 Part 2.mp3 * Record Date: February 13, 2010 * Special Guest: yoblazer Topics Covered: * Going Really Deep with yoblazer * Contest Talk & Missingno's big upset * Serious Biz vs. The Show - possible crossover week? * iatg's face turn * Our Top 10 games of the decade * yo defends Vlado from Ed's chair shots # of Listens: 536 / 293 Episode Fifteen * Download Link: Episode15.mp3 * Record Date: February 9, 2010 * Special Guest: Silver Ermine Topics Covered: * No furry jokes WE SWEAR >_> * MWC updates * DNEA loves everyone? * red has daddy issues * PROJECT NEEDLEMOUSE * Why do people hate Tidus? # of Listens: 202 Episode Fourteen * Download Link: Episode14.mp3 * Record Date: January 31, 2010 * Special Guest: Dr Football Topics Covered: * E-POP lists * Contest talk * UCA rumble * Best Game of 2009 contest talk * Most anticipated game of 2010? * Do you trust game reviewers? # of Listens: 392 Episode Thirteen * Download Link: Episode13.mp3 * Record Date: January 24, 2010 * Special Guest: PrivateBiscuit/Zhang Topics Covered: * HE SHALL BE NEON * B8's coolest new fad: Wyoming * neon's historic testicular-snowball fight * Altair's big win & more Contest talk * UotY and other Ed Bellis updates * GotY talk and how to save jRPGs # of Listens: 991 Episode Twelve * Download Link: Episode12 Part 1.mp3 | Episode12 Part 2.mp3 * Record Date: January 17, 2010 * Special Guest: Wigs Topics Covered: * Legendary red moderation topic * Review of 2009 Boardy results * mersh comes out to his parents * neon disowns his future furry son * Ayvuir and his Top 100 Users of '10 project * Wigs/neon/Icehawk's Top Ten Users of the decade * PIMP's epic New Year's party fail * Red's win and other Contest talk * Best users to ignore # of Listens: 296 / 871 Episode Eleven * Download Link: Episode11.mp3 * Record Date: December 28, 2009 * Special Guest: Ed Bellis Topics Covered: * Interview with Ed, including his thoughts on Ulti, Smurf, and the drama in his user list. * We go over some of the most interesting matchups throughout the bracket * A little UotY news, and news on The Show's next podcast # of Listens: 298 Episode Ten * Download Link: Episode10.mp3 * Record Date: November 25, 2009 * Special Guest: Mershiness ...again Topics Covered: * CONTEST IS COMING, discussions of the big rallies on the board * Top User of 2009 mania * User of the Year 2009 status? * Janus talk * EASTER EGG after the show ends # of Listens: 1040 Episode Nine * Download Link: Episode09.mp3 * Record Date: November 15, 2009 * Special Guest: AppleKidJosh Topics Covered: * All the JUICE on GamerPanda * Offseason vs. Contest Season * Smurf's top... 32 users. UotY this year? * Offseason vs. Contest Season * Modern Warfare 2 talk * Random User of the week is very random! # of Listens: 785 Episode Eight * Download Link: Episode08.mp3 * Record Date: November 5, 2009 * Special "Guests": neon and Procrastinater Topics Covered: * Discussion of the last podcast and a b8er who was on it * Bobby Kotick talk * Icehawk's passionate speech to darkx * SERIOUS AND ANGRY neon * Yankees talk * Dragon Age talk # of Listens: 548 Episode Seven * Download Link: Episode07.mp3 * Record Date: November 1, 2009 * Special Guests: Mershiness and Pimanrules Topics Covered: * Piman * more piman * PIMAN * Undertaker talk * SUCKS NAZI HITLER * piman * oh and Mershiness... and distracted neonreaper # of Listens: 1854 Episode Six * Download Link: Episode06.mp3 * Record Date: October 26, 2009 * Special Guest: Ayvuir Topics Covered: * Interview with Ayvuir * Disturbing amount of talk on nintendogirl1's boobs. * COW WRANGLING discussion * Geocities goes bye bye * darkx leaves and comes back * Borderlands talk * Cokes talk # of Listens: 756 Episode Five * Download Link: Episode05.mp3 * Record Date: October 16, 2009 * Special Guest: Tom Bombadil although it was supposed to be Mershiness, even if originally it was Xcarvengerx Topics Covered: * Interview with TOM * Mersh is gay * Best Song Ever Contest, and Gamespot contest discussion * Tag team format for contest? * Anagram talk # of Listens: 1281 Episode Four * Download Link: Episode04.mp3 * Record Date: October 9, 2009 * Special Guest: Justin_Crossing Topics Covered: * Interview with Justin_Crossing * We remind JC that he is a kid. * Gordon Freeman vs. Link * We discover SBAllen's post about the contest MID PODCAST!!! * 1 on 1 vs. 4 way discussion * Who would win Best System Ever? * fetusbucketeer talk # of Listens: 616 Episode Three * Download Link: Episode03.mp3 * Record Date: October 1, 2009 * Special Guest: neonreaper Topics Covered: * Interview with THE MAN neonreaper. * No GameFAQs contest this year? * Gamespot contest talk * Random conversation: Favorite GameFAQs day ever? * pimanrules discussion # of Listens: 485 Episode Two * Download Link: Episode02.mp3 * Record Date: September 25, 2009 * Special Guest: Sir Chris Topics Covered: * Mini-Interview with Procrastinater, the new "sidekick" * Super Mario World winning Ulti's Video Game Battle * Smurf's "leaving the board" topic * Halo 3 ODST * Who is a good or bad troll? # of Listens: 551 Episode One * Download Link: Episode01.mp3 * Record Date: September 19, 2009 * Special Guest: Swift Topics Covered: * The Kanye West Fad * GamerPanda breaking up with Applekidjosh * The Final Four of Ulti's Video Game Battle * yoblazer gaining and losing 100lbs overnight * Scribblenauts * TheRock crying about his Uncle # of Listens: 267 Former Attempts In early 2009 there was a very short lived project titled "The Board 8 Podcast" hosted by darkx and Majin_Tobias. Two episodes were recorded, only one of which even made it to the internet. Both darkx and Tobias got busy and had to cancel the project. Although it is not out of the question that they may pick up the project again in the future, or start a similar one, we all have our fingers crossed that they will not. External Links * The B8 Podcast Home Category:User Projects Category: Board 8 Radio